My Little Sundancer
by Queen of WitchBlood
Summary: "And you'll always be my Little Sundancer..."


Me: I could resist no longer!

Kyuubi: *sighs* Hime has had this crazy idea for awhile now... it's been haunting her where ever she went. She couldn't even SLEEP anymore!

Me: NOT MY FAULT! YOU KNOW ME, I GET THESE IDEAS AND SOMETIMES THEY NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! *Shakes Kyuubi* HELP ME!

Kyuubi: Hime does not own Naruto... *Tries to pry me off*

Me: PRO-NARUHINA FOREVER!

......

_Maybe if I count till ten, he'll disappear..._

These were the thoughts running through Hiashi's mind as he had his eyes closed, so as not to see the... Hokage... in front of him.

_One..._

Hiashi's morning had started out peaceful, normal even. At least, what passed for normal in a Ninja Village. But really, as Hiashi had gone through his every day routine: shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, have breakfast, train Neji, train Hanabi, train Hinata, have lunch, meet the Council, debate with the Council, end discussion with not really resolving anything, go on a mission if there was one, have dinner, brush teeth, and go to bed. He had _not_, however, expected his Hokage, _Hokage!_, to visit him today.

At first, when he had seen the handsome young blonde standing on his doorstep, wearing the traditional Hokage robes with a Jonin vest underneath, he thought he had been imagining things. But when the young man had cleared his throat and asked to come in, he realised that this was not his imagination.

Not knowing any better, he had let the blonde in, half annoyed and half happy that the loudmouth Hokage was here.

_What a fool I was!_ Thought Hiashi as he gritted his teeth, feeling them scraping against one another. Taking a deep breath, Hiashi continued to count the numbers in his head, those seven words _still_ ringing through his head.

_Two..._

Opening his eyes slightly to glare at the blonde _idiot_ that had dared ask him _that_ question, he slowly looked him up and down, finding every flaw that was there, and was quite amused that his Hokage was sweating Kunai right at the moment. Squashing the traitorous feeling, he felt his fury rising once more.

_Three..._

Continuing his intense glare, Hiashi spat: "Could you please repeat your question, _Hokage-sama_?"

The said blonde looked uncomfortable, but Hiashi could care less. This man, this... this... _Boy_ had just asked him the one question that sparked his fury to unimaginable heights.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, gulped, feeling the hatred and Killing intent pouring off the man currently in front of him. He hadn't expected the Hyuuga head to react this way, but feeling a tiny bit of hope, he decided to ask his question once more. "I said..." His voice faltered, making him clear his throat again. "I asked... um... that is... with your permission, Hiashi-sama, if I... uh... could marry... Hinata?"

_Four..._

Yes, it was true that Hiashi knew of the blonde Hokage dating his Princess, his Little Girl. In fact, he was the first to know about their involvement and had also accordingly told the knuckle head before him what the rules to Dating his Little Girl had been.

Why do you think the boy was so deathly afraid of him?

Hiashi may seem like he could care less about what happens to Hinata, whom had been disowned as heiress to the Hyuuga clan. But everyone knew, except Hinata that is, that if anything, _anything_, happened to his Baby Girl, he would grab the nearest weapon, whether it be blunt or not, and would go on a rampage through the _whole_ of Konoha. And when he finds the thing, or in this case, _person_ that was threatening the virtue of_ His_ Baby... well, let's just say that it was enough to make both _Itachi _and _Sasuke Uchiha_ look like harmless puppies.

_Five..._

In fact, his wrath was so well known that when Naruto had even _thought_ of dating his Baby, he had immediately asked for his approval, not willing to hold it a secret from the All-Knowing, Unmerciless God that his Universe revolved around.

It was a well known fact that even Team Eight, the legendary Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had trembled in fear before him as he had spoken to them about the well being of his daughter, whilst training or on missions. This was also the reason why they were fiercely over protective of their female team mate.

_Six..._

Hiashi had no idea what to do. Although the thought of making Naruto non-existent in his world anymore was starting to sound appealing. But then he would never be able to earn Hinata's forgiveness.

Turning to his left, Hiashi looked into his Baby Girls lavender eyes that reminded him so much of her mother. He knew he still had Hanabi, and he loved her dearly too, it's just that... Hinata was so gentle, sweet and kind. He didn't feel like he could let go just yet...

_Seven..._

He had always been there, right from when she took her first breath, the first time she walked, the first word she spoke, the first time she smiled... he had been there when she went through her first menstruation, and even though he had been embarrassed as Hell, he had been the one who told her about the Birds and the Bees, he had been the one who helped her with her first bra, the pain that she sometimes found too excruciating...

And now this _insignificant_ creature before him was asking him for his daughters hand in marriage. This boy who had never been there like he was, who thought that after all that he's done for his Baby Girl, his little Sundancer, he was just going to _give her away?_

_HELL NO!_

Those were the words circling through his head, but when he saw the look in Hinata's eyes, the obvious pleading that shone in the lavender depths, his anger started to melt away again. She would never know the power she had over him, how he was wrapped around her little finger.

_Eight..._

Sighing quietly, Hiashi looked at Naruto, who still looked hopefully at him whilst sweating like a pig.

"So...uh...can I... y'know... marry her?" He asked him once more in a hopeful tone.

Hiashi looked between the blonde man who had stolen his Sunshine's heart, the one who was her Prince Charming. Looking tired from everything, Hiashi nodded his head. "I give you my blessing to marry my daughter..." He said in a weary tone.

Hinata smiled brightly, stood up and ran towards Naruto, grabbing him in a hug, whispering that she loved him. Hiashi's heart hurt at the sight. Standing, Hiashi started to walk out of the room when he felt two small arms wrap around him.

_Nine..._

Hinata stood on her tip toes to reach her father's ear. When she knew that he would be able to hear her, she spoke in a whisper.

"He may be my Prince Charming... but you'll always be the King of my castle... Daddy."

Hiashi felt a jolt go through him, piercing his heart. She hadn't called him Daddy in fourteen years. Turning in her embrace, he hugged her back fiercely, feeling the tears starting to leak their way out of his normally emotionless eyes. Turning his head, he whispered in her ear...

"And you will always be my Little Sundancer."

Hinata started crying at the nickname that she hadn't heard him use in so many years. They both pulled apart, Hiashi wiping his eyes of the moisture that had gathered there. Naruto came towards them and gently took Hinata in his arms.

Hiashi glared at him slightly, but it was half hearted. "Take good care of her, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, smiling happily down at his Fiancée. They both walked out the door, arm in arm, and Hiashi felt his heart break and mend itself slightly as he saw them walking together.

_Goodbye... my Sundancer_.

_Ten..._

Suddenly he grinned evilly through his tears. "I can't wait to have Grandchildren..." He whispered to himself.

......

Me: There's my idea! I hope you all like the concept of it!

Kyuubi: *Sniffling* that was so sweet...

Me: *rolls eyes* Read and Review!


End file.
